


Breaking with Tradition

by Babylawyer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylawyer/pseuds/Babylawyer
Summary: Regina Mills and Robin Locksley have never had a traditional marriage. Arranged by their parents when they were five years old, they made their own deal, Regina could keep seeing her girlfriend Mal if she'd raise a family with Robin. But now that they are looking to expand their family everything starts to change.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent/Robin Hood, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 19
Kudos: 23
Collections: Love From OQ





	Breaking with Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glindalovesshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glindalovesshoes/gifts).



Regina Mills had been promised to Robin Locksley since the day she was born. She was told from the age of five that he was the man that she was going to marry, and that she should be grateful her parents had been able to arrange such a match. She later learned there was some truth to that—she was not at all lucky to have been matched no matter what her mother said, it's not the nineteenth century anymore, but given her circumstances, she was lucky that Robin is, well, Robin.

He offered her a choice, as someone who had as little say as she did in the whole thing, offered her an out of sorts, a way to make both them and their parents happy. Their marriage could be a sham, she could be free to see her "lady friend" as he called Mal at that time, and he would turn a blind eye, as long as she was willing to raise children with him. So many had been orphaned in the Great War, he reasoned, they could easily adopt without raising any suspicions. Above all else, he wanted a family and he was willing to forego romantic love to make that happen.

She didn't see why Robin had to forego anything, any number of women would have been happy to marry him if he had broken their parents' deal. But Robin's father (much like her own mother) was a cad and a snob, and nothing Robin did was ever good enough for him. Knowing his son was rebellious and wanted more from his life than to marry a near stranger and run an estate, he'd threatened Robin with disownment if he didn't marry her. While being free of his father was a welcome idea, Robin couldn't bear the thought of what it would do to his mother.

Regina, too, wanted a family, and she was never going to run off with Malvina Feuer. For starters, Mal wouldn't have allowed it. She was, and is, very attached to her life as it is. Mal needs her solitude and quiet, needs to be able to disappear from the world for days at a time if she pleases. She loves Regina, and is committed as much as she can be, but she was never going to be a full-time partner. It didn't matter much because though Regina may have dreamed of running off with her, she was never going to defy her mother like that. She just didn't have it in her. She's always been one who does what she's told, and keeps hidden what would be disproved of. At best she would have become a spinster like Mal, but with Robin willing and available, that was never going to happen.

If her mother had had her way they would have been married as soon as Regina first bled, but thankfully Robin's father felt otherwise. Regina's still unsure why he made and enforced the marriage contract with her mother, it's not like the match afforded him anything, since as a Duke, Henry Mills' status as an Earl was relatively meaningless. But her mother and father-in-law shared the idea that the lineage must be kept pure and that no commoners should be granted titles.

She was nineteen years old when Robin approached her with his plan and they spent the next seven months getting to know each other, before they married on a warm spring day in 1920. Within a month they had their son. They spent their honeymoon scouring orphanages, trying to find their child. They were unsure how they'd know who was meant to be theirs, but both had faith that they would _know_.

And sure enough three weeks into their marriage they met four-year-old Henry, and five days later, he was theirs.

Their parents were less than thrilled when they returned early from their honeymoon with a child in tow. Robin's father was particularly vocal about his distaste of Henry, but it was already done and there was nothing Richard or Cora could do to convince them to give up Henry.

Henry's seven now, and Regina's been asked too many times to count when she'll have a child of her own, as if Henry is somehow lesser because he's not her flesh and blood (he is lesser to her mother and father-in-law unfortunately, but they do their best to shield him from that). The question bothers her because of the implication, but also because she wants a baby. She's tried to deny it, but every time one of their friends comes over with a newborn—and boy, is it ever baby season right now apparently—her heart aches with longing.

Which presents a problem.

It was one thing to adopt Henry as newlyweds in 1920, his father had died in the war before he was born and his mother of influenza, so there was very little chance of him being taken away from them, but it's another to try and adopt a baby now. The chances of all the family being gone are slim, and Regina could not handle losing a child because someone changed their mind or the family came to collect. There have been talks of formalizing adoption, of joining other countries in creating legal rules to allow adoptive parents some much needed security, but as of yet none have come to fruition.

Then there's the optics. While she's not entirely sure her mother hasn't just made this up to suit her own aims, Cora Mills swears there are rumors about her and Robin's marriage—that it is exactly what it is. The only way to combat it in Cora's view is for them to have a child, and with their known desire for a family, what's stopping them?

For a while Regina had an answer to that, not that she'd ever share it with her mother, but now things have changed.

Her marriage is not typical, she's never shared a bed with her husband though they've shared a plethora of kisses. Mostly chaste pecks, but they have heated from time to time, when alcohol loosened their inhibitions.

The first time it happened, she'd been wracked with guilt. When she confessed her misdeed to Mal she'd expected, well, she's not sure, but anything but the permission she was given to indulge with her husband if the moment ever came up again.

And it did, and with increasing frequency once she advised Robin of Mal's consent. They'd been dancing the night away at a jazz club, something her mother finds classless and debasing, and he'd smelt good, felt good, and she'd leaned in, kissing him soundly in the middle of the dance floor. He'd broken apart after a series of wanton kisses to ask if she was truly okay with it, had worried about what it would do to her relationship if they were to continue, and so she'd told him.

Ever since, Robin has made it clear that he wants her, as much as she is willing to give. He's an attractive man, she can't deny that she's wanted him a time or two herself, but she can't imagine that is what Mal had in mind when she told her to go for it. Mal said anything with Robin wasn't cheating; how could it be when he was the one she was married to? But going farther feels like a betrayal of Mal's trust.

In some ways, it would be simpler if Regina wasn't attracted to Robin, but she is. And there's a friendship born of three years of parenting together, a love and affection, and now they've added lust into the mix. In another life where she didn't have Mal she knows they could be happy together, but she's not willing to give up Mal and that leaves her in a bind.

If she were just considering making a baby with a man she didn't have some feelings for there would be no shame or guilt, but Robin is Robin, and that makes it complicated.

Regina does not want to hurt two of the most important people in her life, but she fears she's going to. Robin wants more than she's giving him, and she'd like to explore that. It's selfish and greedy, but she does and she can't deny it any longer.

So it's with a heavy heart and a guilty conscience that she makes her way to Mal's house, a tiny little thing just outside of town, tucked behind the trees, full of light from the multitude of windows, and colourful lighting. Idyllic in it's solitude, it stands out amidst the bucolic landscape, even with it's scant size. It's Mal's happy place, where she can get away from it all and disappear to recharge.

Normally, Regina finds comfort in this place, but not today. She doesn't know how she'll explain it all to Mal, but knows that she must, because they've promised each other honestly, and she will not go back on that.

When she steps inside, Mal is animated over the fact she might get to meet Millicent Fawcette again. Regina vividly recalls when Mal first met the suffragette legend, Mal's long time idol. She doesn't think Mal slept a wink in the week leading up to meeting her, then was so energized by it she stayed up all night regaling Regina with the tale.

She hopes for Mal's sake it will happen again, but she is getting old, and has barely been involved in much of anything in the last five years (which of course makes Mal feel all the better for being invited to see her).

Mal has gotten quite high up in the National Union of Societies for Equal Citizenship, an organization she was inspired to join back when it was the National Union of Women's Suffrage Societies led by Millicent Fawcette. Right now they aim to equalize suffrage, to extend the vote to women from 21-29 on an equal basis as men. It's one of Mal's least radical pet projects, and yet it's treated as an impossible aim, much like women's suffrage was.

Mal's aim is to have equal voting extended before she herself comes of age to vote, but with only two years to go and rampant opposition from "the old boys who only want wives to vote in line with their husbands" Mal has started to shift it to before Regina comes of age, granting herself an additional five years should she need them, which Regina doubts she will.

Mal is a force of nature, a vast wealth of knowledge with a propensity for argumention, nearly always reeling in unsuspecting men who are left dumb-struck after a woman turns their logic against them.

The only person Regina has ever heard Mal utter the words _you are right_ to at the end of an argument is Robin, Regina was so taken aback she dropped the glass of champagne in her hand onto the ground, thankfully not shattering the glass, but still making a mess.

Robin has a similar respect for Mal, she was the only of Regina's friends he'd liked, the only one who hadn't toadied up to him, he likes to be challenged and the high society girls Cora had made Regina surround herself with were not up to the task.

Regina lets Mal pour her a glass of gin while Mal continues into a story about an absolute idiot she was speaking with yesterday. While Regina knows she should not be putting off this conversation, there's something comforting about listening to this, so she sits down in her chair, and settles into the familiarity of Mal's impassioned tirades.

"So, little one," Mal says leadingly as her story ends, "Are you ever going to bring up the real reason for your visit, or would you like me to continue exhorting the ignorance of most of London's population?"

Regina flushes and curses herself for being so transparent. She'd sent a servant to ensure Mal would be home tonight rather than just showing up, and Mal knows her too well not to know that means they needed to talk.

Regina downs the rest of her gin, and sets her glass down on the side table before taking a nervous breath, and loses her nerve entirely.

This was such a dumb idea. She loves Mal, things are great the way they are, and she does not want to lose Mal, which is what will happen if she goes through with this batty plan and asks Mal if she can make a baby with Robin. It was a preposterous thought, one best left unsaid.

But leaving things unsaid is not really an option with Mal. A fact Regina is reminded of when Mal clucks her teeth and looks over at her, eyes boring into Regina's as a single eyebrow raises in a silent question.

There goes any chance of avoiding this, Mal will know if she's lying, will challenge her on why she's avoiding whatever it is, and ultimately it will just be easier to explain what she was going to ask and why it's dumb and she shouldn't have.

So Regina decides to pre-empt it. "I wanted to ask you something, but as soon as I went to open my mouth I realized how ridiculous it was."

Mal gets up out of her own chair and settles herself on the arm of Regina's chair, "Tell me anyway. You know I love all your thoughts, let me be the judge of the value of the request."

"That's not… Please just remember that I love you and I really don't know what I was thinking…"

"You did mention that part, but that's not what I'm interested in. What were you going to ask me? There's no need to be nervous, it's not like I'm going to turn into a dragon and attack you."

Regina laughs at that, Mal's silly analogy providing some much needed comedic relief. Not enough to settle her, not nearly, but it takes the edge off. They've been at this for seven years, this isn't Regina's first misstep, nor will it be the last.

Regina's starting to feel the gin now and she lets that propel her. "I want a baby."

Mal chuckles softly and slinks down onto Regina's lap. "I cannot help you with that, though it would be fun to try."

Regina swallows heavily as Mal leans in, her subtle perfume leaving Regina momentarily distracted as Mal presses a soft kiss to her cheek.

"You know, little one, you do have a husband who could help you make a baby," Mal remarks casually as if she hasn't just suggested that Regina cheat on her.

"I… you'd be okay with—" She can't even say it, gestures vaguely and hopes it's enough, "—Are you sure? You don't need to—"

"I don't need to do anything. But from where I'm standing there's something you want and someone who could try to give it to you. Someone who I've already given you permission to engage in such activities with if you'd like, a proposition it seems you have yet to take me up on."

Regina is gaping at Mal like a fish, is the picture of unladylike right now, but she cannot control her shock. "I… you… I don't want to hurt you."

Mal tuts, "You won't, I've told you as much. He can give you something I can't, something I wouldn't even if I could, so it's a good thing I can't. I want _you_ to have that, but I don't want it. I love my mostly single life, but I have known you since you were thirteen years old planning out your big dream family. What you want from life and what I want are different, and you've never held me back from what I want, why would I ever do it to you?"

"Because, because this is different."

"If you had married anyone else this wouldn't even be a discussion, you'd have been wedded and bedded, that last one repeatedly, with two kids and a third on the way probably."

Mal is not wrong, and it's not as if Regina hasn't thought about it that way, it's part of what had led her to intend to ask Mal, but their situation is different, something she reminds Mal of.

Mal doesn't listen to her logic though and chides Regina. "What I'm saying is I never thought I'd have your body all to myself and I don't need that. I'm not really sure how I gave you that impression, but I hope I've disabused you of that notion. Besides, I like Robin, you know how rare that is, he's one of the only men in this town I can stand. He's a good man, a good father and I've seen the way he looks at you, he wants you and I know he'll treat you well, I know he'll be an amazing father to your next child. And I know that nothing will have to change."

Regina frowns up at Mal. "You can't know that."

Mal just smirks, "Actually, I can and I do."

Mal leans in so her lips are hovering over Regina's and whispers, "Now that we've settled that can we make the most of your visit? Or must I continue to demonstrate how much I am in favour of you fucking your husband."

Regina gasps and softly scolds Mal for the language before smirking herself and advising Mal she would love nothing more than to make the most of their time together.

After that it's flurry of lips and tongues, layers shed and clothing removed, the arms of the chair put to good use as Regina's legs rest atop them as Mal licks and sucks at her, bringing her up and over twice before allowing Regina to bring her over. As they sit breathless and debauched, she can't help but seek Mal's reassurance, which is freely given, settling a few of Regina's nerves.

There's still the matter of discussing it with her husband, and actually doing it, but those are far less daunting than the thought of this conversation was. Perhaps that will be just as easy at this was, after all as Mal noted, Robin's not subtle in his desire for her.

* * *

Robin was already in bed when Regina arrived home last night, not a surprise given the late hour, and today has been a flurry of entertaining Henry, so she has yet to tell him what she wants.

She's half tempted to wait until later tonight, to let them get good and drunk on champagne or whiskey, and let the alcohol take away the awkwardness of it. But this is not a conversation she should start while impaired, no matter how tempting the idea is.

She seizes the opportunity late in the day when Henry retires to his room to read his book (and to take a nap after all the running around, but he never admits that, thinks he's too old for such such childish things despite the fact that his mother indulges in an afternoon nap whenever she can).

Robin heads to the library to read a book himself, intending to lose himself in Chaucer, Bronte, Hawthorne or James. He'll read something he has at least twenty times already, somehow still enjoying the stories he must have memorized by now. He reads one new novel a month, though that's been on pause since Mal insisted last month that he had to read Das Kapital. Robin only made it a few chapters into but keeps insisting he'll go back to it, when they all know he won't.

Robin wrongly assumed she'd go for a nap, and smiles when she instead joins him in the library.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Robin asks as he slinks down into his favourite armchair.

She needs to just say it this time, no dancing around it. That's what she tells herself right before she blurts out, "I want a baby."

Robin's eyes widen. "I thought you didn't want to adopt again until there was a legal mechanism…"

She nods, "I don't. I want to have a baby."

Robin's face contorts, goes from confused to shocked to hopeful in quick succession. "You want us to try?"

She swallows heavily and breathes, "I do."

"Okay."

What on earth does that mean? She cannot tell what the subtle smile (is it even a smile?) on Robin's face means. She is off-kilter and all he has to say is okay, seriously?

She waits for him to say more but he doesn't, he's waiting for her, how lovely. "Okay you'll do it or okay I'm insane?"

At that he laughs, and she glares at him for it.

"I'm sorry," he pants breathlessly, trying to control his snickers, "It's just, have you seen you?"

She raises her brows pointedly, urging him to go on, and he does, "Regina, I want you and I can't imagine you aren't aware of that so…"

She feels her cheeks heat, again she's being ridiculous, she doesn't know what it is about taking their relationship to the next level that makes her so awkward and irrational, but it's there.

"And you don't mind about Mal?"

Robin smirks and tells her, "Darling, if I minded we wouldn't have married."

Regina scowls. "I mean now."

"I do know that. I'm not asking for monogamy here, but I do have to ask… is this just for a baby or would this be a more regular thing?"

"I…" That is a good question, but given all the stolen kisses she can't imagine they'd stop once she got pregnant. "It wouldn't just be for a baby."

Robin beams. "Good," he says, then chuckles awkwardly, "So um, how do you want to do this. I can court you if you'd like—"

She blushes as she tells him, "That won't be necessary. After dinner, once Henry's asleep we could have some wine, see where the night takes us…"

Robin gets out of his chair and makes his way over to her, leaning down and whispering, "Why wait?" before kissing her soundly.

It takes her a second to catch up, but once she does she rises to standing as well, fists her hands in his hair and kisses him back just as fiercely.

He backs her into a bookshelf and they absolutely should not do this here, but he's found that sensitive spot on her neck, so screw it. He goes to move but she holds his head there, breathlessly moaning for him to stay there and that it's so good.

She hooks her leg around his ankle and pulls him closer as his lips find hers again, and this is not at all the awkward fumbling nervous thing she'd imagined.

Not until Henry walks into the room when Robin's hands are under her dress.

Mortification flares as she pushes a bereft Robin off of her, spinning him around so he can see their son gaping at them. She has never wanted more to be able to melt into the floor. Henry has never caught them in a compromising position before, and lord what must he be thinking?

"Henry, sweetie, what you just saw—"

"I wanted a snack," Henry murmurs, "I got hungry."

"I… okay, um, well why don't we get you a snack then sweetheart," she says, content to sweep it under the rug.

Unfortunately for her Henry does have questions, he just wanted his food first before they got to that. She ends up explaining that they want a sibling for him, something Henry is very intrigued by, and kissing like that is a part of that process. Henry swears he'll never kiss someone like that because it looks gross and she just chuckles and says, "We'll see."


End file.
